rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Faeyrin/The Importance of Communication
Today, it has been brought to my attention that I am infact perhaps ignorant to a wide range of region specific rules, regarding player owned kingdoms and so on and so forth. I've never been much to hunt down people and threads and pages to find out the specifics of every region on w42 and getting the knowledge needed on the areas. You know, for example, recently I just discovered that Daemonheim belongs to the WOTD. This slipped my mind, as I knew they were in the wilderness, and Daemonheim isn't 'technically' in the wild, as far as game mechanic goes. But back to the point at hand. I was in an ''attemped ''roleplay earlier today, and it came to my attention that in accordance to the powers that be of the area I was in, I was breaking established rules and ergo being rofly. And I know, my character may be a custom race with a questionable mix of powers, but that in of itself is not inherently wrong. In as far as etiquette and general rules go, there isn't some gray area, they shouldn't be broke. The problem occured because there just isn't one singular easy to access page on the forums or wiki that one could go to and quickly see, at a glance, the need to knows of a player owned kingdom. You know, things like repercussions for breaking the rules, which types of individuals the city guard would single out or let pass through, what's landscaled to look different than what's seen graphics wise, so on and so forth. I came to the conclusion that a good percentage of things someone may accidently do that are considered wrong, isn't because they're an inherent rofl, it's the lack of easy to view information of the regions in w42. I propose a wiki page be made to remedy this problem. The general idea is that it'll have all the need-to-know tidbits of knowledge in easily skimmed bullet points for every region of Gielinor in w42. The page would be well formated to click to the region rules you want to know and all that. Further more, the page should be easily accessed. Perhaps advertised on the front page, that'd be good. Someone should be able to get to the page, find what they want, and play on that accordingly. The formatting of the page wouldn't be complicated, it's just getting everyone to work together on it, may be hard. Things change a lot in w42, the page would probably need to be updated quite frequently. People who are up to date with the affairs of the respective regions they roleplay in would need to remember to update the page whenever something changed. You know, if some guards had to be laid off and this means there's more of a chance to sneak into some city, that would need to be put down. Who would be interesting in crafting a page like this? I believe it would be a great help. Category:Blog posts